La quiche d amour
by sonrais777
Summary: ¿Cuál es la única forma de contentar a un gato testarudo? Un quiche es la respuesta.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que adoro tanto. Estamos a poco de terminar la temporada 3, y quién sabe cuántas sorpresas tengamos, y por supuesto, el final que nos hará llorar, debemos tener pañuelos listos ese día. Cómo sea, espero les guste tanto como a mí al escribirlo, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie. Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

La quiche d'amour.  
Capítulo único.

Chat Noir había estado de mal humor con ella y no entendía la razón. Desde hacía un tiempo este respondía con gruñidos, evasivas, o simplemente la miraba en silencio sacándola de quicio. Y eso la había afectado tanto en su forma heroica como en su forma civil convirtiendo su cerebro en una maraña de locas teorías sobre qué rayos le pasaba a su compañero, hasta terminar no prestándole atención a sus amigos y, por increíble que parezca, ¡hasta a Félix! Sus amigos creyeron que se había vuelto loca.  
-¡Félix!- Lila se colgó del brazo del rubio.- ¿Vamos a tu casa para que me ayudes a repasar? Mi memoria es pésima por mis viajes.  
-¡¿A dónde crees que vas con Félix?!- Claudia Bourgeois se colgó del otro brazo del modelo.  
-Pues a su casa a estudiar, SOLOS.  
-¡Ni de broma Félix dejara que una trepadora como tú se le acerque!- no muy lejos, Allan y Claude miraron con pena a su amigo que cada vez estaba más molesto por ser tratado como un muñeco estirable, mientras que las chicas miraban a Bridgette que parecía por completo indiferente a la situación.  
-Brid, ¿no vas a salvar a Félix?- preguntó Aly pero la chica de coletas frunció el ceño.  
-No tengo tiempo para eso. Por algo tiene un guardaespaldas y estoy muy ocupada pensando en… ¡AGH! Nos vemos.- los cuatro chicos quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que, en efecto, el gran guardaespaldas y chofer quitaba a esas chicas de su protegido como si fuesen chicles pegados en un zapato.

Claude llevó sus manos a su cabeza.  
-Definitivo. ¡Es el fin del mundo!  
-No exageres.- le reclamó Allegra con fastidio.- Solo está preocupada por algo más.  
-¿Para dejar a Félix en manos de esas dos víboras? ¡Claro! ¡Uffgh!- miró mal a la rubia por aquel codazo para nada justificado.  
-Bueno...- Aly se cruzó de brazos con gesto despectivo.- Félix la rechazó de forma muy cruel en el festival de arte la última vez. Desde entonces creo que se ha resignado y ha guardado distancia.  
-Tal vez sea lo mejor.- suspiró Allan, se había molestado mucho con Félix esa vez, y este se disculpó, a su modo, con la chica al día siguiente, esta solo asintió sin darle más cabida a más. Y había notado como Félix había comenzado a observarla. ¿Amor y arrepentimiento quizás? ¿Cambio de roles? Con su amigo no tenía idea...

Bridgette llegó a la panadería y vio a sus tíos de lo más acaramelados. Sonrió feliz de verlos tan felices.  
-¡Oh, Tom! Basta.  
-No, no, no. Quiero darte algo especial mi bella flor de oriente.- tomó algo cubierto con una toalla y ¡voila! Era un quiché especial con cuatro salchicha partidos como corazones.  
-¡Tom! Te has acordado.  
-¿Cómo olvidar que un día como hoy nos dimos nuestro primer beso al regalarme este delicioso quiché?- los dos se besaron y Bridgette se enterneció al ser testigo de un amor tan bello que no pudo evitar tomarles una foto. La pareja al fin se dio cuenta de su presencia y se sonrojaron como chicos de instituto atrapados en pleno beso.  
-Oh, cariño. No te vimos...- intento decir su tía Sabine que estaba tan roja como una amapola.  
-No se preocupen. Para mí es un deleite verlos así. Me hace pensar que deseo a alguien igual para compartir esos momentos cuando sea mayor.- los dos adultos se sonrojaron adulados y su tío puso su mano en su hombro.  
-Encontraras a alguien. De eso no te quepa la menor duda. Y ahora, vamos a comer este quiche.  
-Adelante. Yo voy a mi cuarto. Tengo muuuuchas cosas que hacer. Disfruten de su quiche del amour~- canturreó desapareciendo por las escaleras.  
Sus tíos se rieron de su dulce sobrina, Bridgette llegó a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio exhausta. Tikki salió de su bolso, sabía lo que tanto aquejaba a su portadora y porque.  
-Brid, si sigues así de distraída esto te afectara a largo plazo.  
-Lo siento Tikki, es solo que... ¡No lo entiendo! Chat Noir parece alguien completamente diferente. ¿Y si ya no quiere ser mi compañero? Tal vez... ¡¿crees que sepa quién soy y está decepcionado de mí?!  
-¡No! Eso es imposible.- dijo ante lo cuidadosa que era Bridgette con ello, y estaba segura que Plagg nunca metería la pata con ese tema… o sería su fin en sus manos.- Tal vez Chat Noir esté pasando por un momento difícil. Después de todo no sabes qué ocurre en su vida como civil.- Bridgette dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos en su escritorio.  
-Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces... ¡Haré algo para animarlo!

La chica bajó hasta la cocina y como sus tíos estaban en la parte de abajo, Tikki podía estar con ella sin problemas.  
-¿Qué es lo que vas a prepararle?  
-Algo que ese gato glotón no se va a negar a probar.

Esa noche llegó temprano a la patrulla y se sentó en la viga de la Torre Eiffel mirando la ciudad con una cesta cubierta a su lado. Le encantaba ese lugar, sentía que estaba sobre alguna gran silla y sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Pronto divisó a su compañero venir a lo lejos y cuando llegó, este miró curioso lo que tenía a su lado.  
-¿Que tienes allí?  
-Solo es algo para animarte, gato malhumorado.- notó que captó su completa atención.  
-¿Para mí?  
-Ajá. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?- el felino obedeció. Ladybug sacó dos latas de zumo dándole una, y luego un quiché que hizo la boca del felino agua, y este tenía... ¿esos eran corazones de salchicha?- Bon apetite.  
Chat Noir no tardo en tomar una gran rebanada y deleitarse con semejante sabor. Ladybug tomó otro pedazo pero no lo probó, sino que dejó que este siguiese comiendo a su antojo hasta que casi no quedo nada más que migajas en el plato.  
-Sabes Chat Noir... no nos podemos permitir momentos como este seguidos.- supo que le prestaba atención al no escucharlo masticar.- Y somos compañeros en esta tarea, pero también somos amigos. Así que si algo te molesta, o te duele puedes decirme. Y con gusto haré lo posible para ayudarte.- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras este la miraba con grandes ojos. Luego bajó la mirada.  
-Yo... lastimé a alguien.

-¿Tú?- preguntó incrédula que su dulce y gracioso compañero hiciera eso.

-Digamos que soy un poco distinto a como soy contigo, el punto es que… me arrepentí enseguida que esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Y aunque pedí perdón, esa persona ya no es la misma conmigo. Es distante y antes no dejaba de revolotear alrededor, y hace semanas descubrí algo que me dejó confundido y molesto conmigo mismo... y me siento furioso de no haber visto a esa persona maravillosa frente a mi todo este tiempo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ladybug abrió grande los ojos. Ahora lo entendía, esos gruñidos no eran por ella, eran para sí mismo. Se rio de su propia estupidez y sin pensarlo puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de ese gato preocupado y lo hizo juntar su frente con la suya, dejándolo paralizado y sonrojado por esa cercanía.  
-Estoy segura que esa persona aun te aprecia. Habla con esta. O dale algo de corazón para que sepa lo importante que es para ti, o podrías arrepentirte en el futuro y no volver a recuperar esos momentos.- lo soltó y este se aclaró la garganta ante el nudo formado.  
-P-Pero soy pésimo con las cosas manuales, y si le compro algo no creo que tenga el mismo significado.- para su sorpresa ella le tendió su pedazo de quiche.  
-Toma. Ni siquiera lo he probado. Es poco pero estoy segura que le gustara.- este lo tomó, observando el corazón de salchicha que tenía encima ese pedazo.

-Ladybug, yo...  
-Tomémonos esta noche, ¿sí? He pasado un buen rato contigo y deberíamos repetirlo.- dijo estirándose y lanzando su yoyo a los edificios cercanos.- Descansa, chaton.- y sin más se fue de allí sintiéndose mejor de que su compañero no la odiaba.  
Chat Noir miro el pedazo entre sus manos, recordando las últimas semana: el cómo había rechazado con dureza a Bridgette, el descubrimiento de su secreto, su propia negación y enfado consigo mismo al observar a esa jovencita dulce y gentil parecer ahora tan lejos de él y buscando alaguna similitud con su forma heroica... ¡Vaya ironía! Sus carcajadas se escucharon en la cercanía de la Torre, porque ya se estaba imaginando su cara cuando viese en su asiento ese pedazo de quiché mañana temprano, y como todo caballero la llevaría en brazos a la enfermería cuando se desmayara. Y después, del inicio de lo que sería su reconciliación, acompañado de algún ataque de pánico, se comerían ese pedazo que sería el primero de muchos deliciosos quichés que harían en esa misma fecha todos los años de sus vidas con mucho amor.

….

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel o Luka, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
